Kids For Character
At Sydney Australia Desert And City Caring, Respect, Fairness, Citizenship, Responsibility and Trustworthiness * Sooty From The Sooty Show * Rosie Jim And John Cunliffe From Rosie And Jim * Hoobs From The Hoobs * Comfy Coasy And Cuddle From Softies * Naomi And Monkey From Monkey Makes * Jup-Jup From Hi5 Australia * Mukka Dogsby And Tigs From Shiny Show * Jelly And Jackson From Story Makers * Barney Baby Bop And BJ From Barney And Friends * Shrek The Third From Shrek * Winnie The Pooh Piglet Tigger Owl Rabbit Eeyore And Kessie From The Book Of Pooh * Zing Zing Zingbah Zumbah Humbah Jingbah And Jumbah From Boohbah * Mr Blobby From Mr Blobby * Captain Feathersword From The Wiggles * Pingu From Pingu * Pocoyo Elly Pato And Loula From Pocoyo * Rupert Bear From Rupert Bear Follow The Magic * Olivia The Pig From Olivia * Timmy The Lamb From Timmy Time * King Babar From Babar * Jess Baa Billie And Mimi From Guess With Jess * Roobarb And Custard From Roobarb And Custard Too * Franklin And Bear From Franklin * Sam And Norman Price From Fireman Sam * Tamba From Tikkabilla * Tickle And Patch From Tickle Patch And Friends * George Bungle And Zippy From Rainbow * Tilly Tom And Tiny From Tots Tv * Princess From Little Princess * Bob From Bob The Builder * Harry From Harry And His Bucketful Of Dinosaurs * Mr Bump From The Mr Men Show * Noddy From Make Way For Noddy * Scooby From Scooby Doo * Spot From The Adventures Of Spot * Noo Noo From Teletubbies * Brum * Thomas From Thomas The Tank Engine * Woody Woodpecker From The Woody Woodpecker Show * SpottyWot And Dottywot From The Wotwots Live-Action Guides * The Sooty Show 2005 HiT Entertainment * Rosie And Jim 1994 Ragdoll Productions * The Hoobs 2005 HiT Entertainment * Softies 2003 Milkshake * Monkey Makes 2002 Milkshake * Hi5 Australia 2005 Milkshake * The Shiny Show 2002 Cbeebies * The Story Makers 2002 Cbeebies * Barney And Friends 2003 HiT Entertainment * Shrek 2001 DreamWorks Animation * The Book Of Pooh 2001 Playhouse Disney * Boohbah Nick Jr Uk 2005 * Mr Blobby Thames Tv 1999 * The Wiggles 2004 HiT Entertainment * Pingu 2002 Cbeebies * Pocoyo 2005 Milkshake * Rupert Bear Follow The Magic 2006 Cosgrove Hall Films * Olivia The Pig 2009 Chorion * Timmy Time 2009 Cbeebies * Babar 1995 Nelvana * Guess With Jess 2009 Nelvana * Roobarb And Custard Too 2005 Milkshake * Franklin 2003 Milkshake * Fireman Sam 2004 HiT Entertainment * Tikkabilla 2002 Cbeebies * Rainbow 2006 Nick Jr Classics * Tickle Patch And Friends 1999 Milkshake * Tots Tv 2004 Cbeebies * Little Princess 2006 Milkshake * Bob The Builder 2001 Nick Jr Uk * Harry And His Bucketful Of Dinosaurs 2005 Teletoon * The Mr Men Show 2008 Milkshake * Make Way For Noddy 2002 Chorion * Scooby Doo 2002 Boomerang * The Adventures Of Spot 2002 Cbeebies * Teletubbies 2002 Ragdoll Productions * Brum 2002 Cbeebies * Thomas And Friends 1999 Nick Jr Uk * The Woody Woodpecker Show 2002 CBBC * The Wotwots 2009 Milkshake Songs # It's Your Character That Counts # Six Simple Words # Please Please Lay Me A Egg Song # Lend A Hand Song # Everyone's Knows He's Winnie The Pooh # Mukka's Quizzer Song # Where Can My Little Feather Be Song # Rainforest Tales Song # Roll Roll Roll Your Ball # When You Have A Ball # What A Baseball Day # The Bear Went Over The Mountain # Tots Tv Song # Barnacle Rock Song # I Can Sing A Rainbow Tikkabilla Song # See All The Different Shapes Song # Our Friendly Pirate Ship Is Rocking On The Sea # Some Kinds Of Wonderful # Merry Go Round Song Rainbow # Franklin Song # Kevin The Spaceman Song # Big Question Song # It Must Be A Parade # The Three Bears Song # Diddle Diddle Dumpling # Super Baby Song # Bob The Builder Theme Song # Rainbow Round The World # Spot Theme # Yippety-yay, Song # Sniff And Wag Song # Wiggly Christmas Medley Stories * Rainforest Tales: Clever Snake * Barnacle Rock: A parcel for Gruff * Kevin the Spaceman: Aliens * The Three Bears: My friend Fred * Kevin the Spaceman: Spotty Planet * Super Baby: King of the castle * Kevin the Spaceman: Planet Splinters * Sniff and Wag: Doggy long legs Magical Events * Little Bo Peep * Dancing Bear * Magic House * Magic Tree * Animal Parade * Three Ships * Lion And Bear Starring of Kids For Character * 1. (Trustworthiness) # "Sooty" - "Sooty's Magic Garden" # Rosie and Jim Eggs # Timmy Time Series 1, Timmy Needs a Bath # Wotwots HicHoppity Wot # Teletubbies Hedgehogs # Monkey Makes Bus Driver Rock # Make Way For Noddy Noddy Helps Out # Brum and the Airport Adventure # Teletubbies Painting with our Hands and Feet # The Book Of Pooh Best Wishes, Winnie the Pooh # Tikkabilla Birds of Paradise # The Shiny Show Cheese # Guess with Jess Where's My Feather Gone # The Story Makers Knights #* 2 (Respect) # "Barney and Friends" - "Let's Play Games" # The Book Of Pooh Day of the Knights # Tots Tv Iguana # The Story Makers Post # Brum And The Kitten Rescue # Teletubbies The Grand Old Juke Of York # Mr Blobby Mr Blobby Goes On Holiday # "Pingu" - "Pingu Wants to Fly" # Pocoyo The Key To It All # Tikkabilla Rainbow # Guess with Jess How Can We Mend Baa's Trough # Boohbah Cracker # "The Hoobs" - "Floating" # Teletubbies Ducks #* 3. (Responsibility) # "The Wiggles" - "Dressing Up" # Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 36 (World) # Rainbow - Going To The Funfair # Tickle Patch And Friends Guinea Pigs # Tikkabilla Pretend Friend and Sausages # Franklin Franklin's Fort # Brum The Soccer Hero # Teletubbies Lambs # Softies Hedgehog # The Story Makers Holes # Pocoyo Puppy Love # Guess with Jess How Can We Paint The Lily Pad Green # The Mr Men Show Series 1 Parade # "Fireman Sam" - "Safe with Sam" #* 4. (Fairness) # Pocoyo Magical Watering Can # Woody Woodpecker: International Woodpecker # Shrek Film # Teletubbies Ned's Bicycle # Harry And His Bucketful Of Dinosaurs Where's My Penguin # Tots TV Bat # The Story Makers Inside Out # Tikkabilla Dancing Animals # Softies Toads # Thomas The Tank Engine The Fogman # Guess with Jess How Can We Find Sammy Snail # Roobarb And Custard Too When There Was An Elephant # The Story Makers Spots And Dots # Little Princess I Want My Stick Insect #* 5. (Caring) # Rupert Bear Follow The Magic Rupert And The Snow Key # Olivia Olivia Visits the Aquarium # Timmy Time Series 1, Timmy Tries To Hide # "Pingu" - "Pingu Plays Ice Hockey" # Tikkabilla Grumpy Tamba # Mr Blobby Mr Blobby Keeps Fit # Teletubbies Cafe Chocolate # Scooby Doo Where Are You "More Fondue for Scooby-Doo!" # The Story Makers Rockpools # Guess with Jess Why Has My Shadow Gone Away # Bob the Builder Series 6, Bob's Pizza # Thomas The Tank Engine Toby Had A Little Lamb # Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 26 (Colours in nature) # The Story Makers Space #* 6. (Citizenship) # Babar: Babar's Triumph # Spot Goes to the Fair # "Pingu" - "Pingu and the Ghost" # Bob the Builder Series 8 Lofty's Jungle Fun # Tikkabilla Wiggles And Wingnuts # Guess with Jess How Did a Dandelion Seed Get into Mimi's Garden # Pocoyo The Great Race # Teletubbies Irish Dancing # Brum and the Rampant Robot # Timmy Time Series 1, Go Kart Timmy # "Fireman Sam" - "Steele Under Par" # The Story Makers Tall And Short # "The Hoobs" - "Chocolate" # Thomas and Friends - Three Cheers for Thomas